nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Organization of RMG forces
|style="width:16%;font-size:85%;color:#000"| *Stratus *Home |style="width:16%;font-size:85%;color:#000"| *Nation Creation *NC Land List |} 16 GV-10B *18 GV-11A * 18 GV-11B * 6 GV-11C *42 GV-11D *225 GV-12 *30 GV-13A EW *24 GV-14A *102 GV-14B *6 GV-14C *18 GV-14D *60 GV-17A *280 GV-18A *32 GV-19A *16 GV-19B *24 GV-19C *16 GV-19D *16 GV-19E *16 GV-19F *16 GV-19G *305 GV-20A *50 TR-1B *6 TR-2E *6 TR-4A *12 FWA-4A *6 AD-1A 'Land Brigade:' 'Overview' One land brigade costs $1.48 billion and all together it’s made up of the following companies *4 Motorized infantry company costs: $38.2 million *3 land hq companies: $520.32million *6 mechanized infantry companies $157.8 million *2 armoured companies $722 million *3 combat recon companies $49.8 million 'Motorized infantry company' Cost: $9.55 million Made up of: *75 crew *75 pistols ($60,750) *One infantry company ($3.1688 million) *One weapons platoon ($2.085 million) *54 GV-7A: ($3.24 million) *2 GV-7B ($0.12 million) *1 GV-7C ($0.06 million) *1 GV-7D ($0.06 million) *1 GV-7E ($0.06 million) *2 GV-7G ($0.12 million) 'Mechanized Infantry company' Cost: $78.9 million Made up of: *105 crew *105 pistols ($0.085 million) *One rifle company ($3.1688 million) *20 GV-8A ($48 million) *2 GV-8B ($4.8 million) *3 GV-8C ($7.2 million) *2 GV-8D ($4.8 million) *2 GV-8E ($4.8 million) 'Land HQ company' Cost: $173.41 million Made up of: *280 personnel *280 pistol ($218700) *4 GV-8B ($9.6 million) *12 GV-4A, ($2.2 million) *8 GV-4B ($1.6 million) *3 GV-13A EW ($7.5 million) *2 heavy sniper rifles ($10000) *10 sniper rifles ($31500) *10 standard assault rifles ($16,000) *2 TR-2E ($24 million) *4 GV-7B ($0.24 million) *2 TR-4A ($48 million) *2 AD-1A ($80 million) 'Armoured company' Cost: $361 million Made up of: *330 personnel *330 pistols ($0.267 million) *36 GV-6A ($216 million) *12 GV-6B ($72 million) *4 GV-1A ($9.2 million) *4 GV-10A ($8 million) *8 GV-5A ($25.2million) *1 GV-6C ($6 million) *1 GV-3A ($6 million) *1 GV-3B ($6 million) *1 GV-8B ($2.4 million) *3 GV-13A ($7.5 million) *6 GV-2A ($2.4 million) 'Combat recon company' Cost: $16.6 million Made up of *176 crew *176 pistols (0.1425 million) *1 rifle company: ($3.1688 million) *1 weapons platoon: ($2.085 million) *6 GV-11A: ($2.4 million) *6 GV-11B: ($2.4 million) *2 GV-11C: (($0.8 million) *14 GV-11D: ($5.6 million) 'Light Armour Battalion' 'Overview:' A light armour battalion costs $351.42 million and is made up of *3 light tank platoons *3 urban fighting platoons In total it’s made up of *75 GV-12 *15 GV-8B *75 GV-20A *15 GV-6B *510 personnel 'Light Tank Platoon' *Cost: ($57.081 million) *25 GV-12 ($45 million) *5 GV-8B ($12 million) *100 pistols ($0.081 million) 'Urban Fighting Platoon' *Cost: ($60.0567 million) * 25 GV-20A ($30 million) * 5 GV-6B ($30 million) *70 pistols ($0.0567 million) 'Strategic Battalion' 'Overview:' A strategic battalion is responsible for anti-orbit, long range air defense and a variety of other tasks It costs $1.04 billion and is composed of a *Strategic command company ($20.1134 million) *Two mechanized rifle companies ($157.8 million) * Anti-orbit company ($198.5 million) * Air Defense Company ($150.11 million) * Anti-ship company ($102.073 million) *Cruise missile Company ($102.073 million) * Ballistic missile Company ($198.145 million) *And a Weapons delivery company ($102.073 million) In total it is made up of *1100 personnel *2 rifle company *40 GV-8A *2 GV-8B *6 GV-8C *4 GV-8D *4 GV-8E *20 GV-4A: *20 GV-4B: *16 GV-10B: *32 GV-19A *16 GV-19B *24 GV-19C *16 GV-19D *16 GV-19E *16 GV-19F *16 GV-19G 'Strategic command company' Cost: $20.1134 million Made up of: *4 GV-19F ($12 million) *20 GV-4A: ($4 million) *20 GV-4B: ($4 million) *140 pistols ($0.1134 million) 'Anti-orbit company' Cost: $198.15 million Made up of: *16 GV-19A: ($96 million) *16 GV-10B: ($96 million) *2 GV-19F ($6 million) *180 pistols ($0.15 million) 'Air defense company' Cost: $150.11 million Made up of: *24 GV-19C ($144 million) *2 GV-19F ($6 million) *130 pistols ($0.11 million) 'Anti-ship company' Cost: $102.073 million Made up of: *16 GV-19D ($96 million) *2 GV-19F ($6 million) *90 pistols ($0.0729 million) 'Cruise missile company' Cost: $102.073 million Made up of: *16 GV-19 ($96 million) *2 GV-19F ($6 million) *90 pistols ($0.0729 million) 'Ballistic missile company' Cost: $198.145 million Made up of: *16 GV-19B ($96 million) *16 GV-19E ($96 million) *2 GV-19F ($6 million) *170 pistols ($0.145 million) 'Counter-insurgency company' Cost: $16.85 million Made up of: *One infantry company ($3.1688 million) *One weapons platoon ($2.085 million) *14 GV-18A ($5.6 million) *3 GV-17A ($6 million) 'Airborne Battalion' 'Overview:' An airborne battalion costs $3.79 billion It consists of: *10 airmobile infantry companies: ($1.16billion) *6 parachute company: ($2.63 billion) In total it includes: *12 FWA-4A *50 TR-1B *16 rifle company *10 weapon platoon *80 GV-20A *102 GV-14B *18 GV-14D *6 GV-14C *24 GV-14A 'Airmobile infantry company' Cost: $0.11605 billion Made up of: *5 TR-1B ($100 million) *1 rifle company ($3.1688 million) *1 weapon platoon ($2.085 million) *8 GV-20A ($9.6 million) 'Parachute company' Cost: $0.4382 billion Made up of: *2 FWA-4A ($360 million) *1 rifle company ($3.1688 million) *17 GV-14B ($51 million) *3 GV-14D ($9 million) *1 GV-14C ($3 million) *4 GV-14A ($12 million) Corporation Air Force 'Overview:' The Corporation is made up of a number of Air Wings: An air wing costs $171 billion in total and consists of *32 Drone recon Squadron: $21.12 billion *32 Ground attack Squadron: $9.472 billion *32 Logistics squadron: $23.62billion *64 Air defense squadron: $20.48 billion *48 Attack squadron: $23.04 billion *16 Strike squadron: $16.64 billion *16 Heavy bomber squadron: $6.92 billion *4 Command squadron: $12.53 billion *16 SEAD squadron: $13.44 billion *8 Fast recon squadron: $4.48 billion *4 Fast bomber squadron: $4.8 billion *20 Anti-orbit squadron: $14.4 billion These are made up of: *224 AD-1A *64 AD-1B *244 AD-2A *16 TR-2G *256 FWA-1A *128 FWA-3A: *64 FWA-3C: *8 FWA-3D *44 FWA-3F *64 FWA-4A: *32 FWA-5A *512 FWA-6A *336 FWA-7A *208 FWA-7C *160 FWA-7D *128 FWA-8A *64 FWA-9A *12 FWA-10A *12 FWA-12A *4 FWA-12B 'Drone recon Squadron: ' Cost: $0.66 billion Made up of: *7 AD-1A ($280 million) *2 AD-1B ($80 million) *5 AD-2A ($300 million) 'Ground attack Squadron:' Cost: $0.296 billion Made up of: *8 FWA-1A ($176 million) *2 FWA-7C ($120 million) 'Logistics squadron:' Cost: $0.738 billion Made up of: *4 FWA-3A: ($252 million) *2 FWA-3C: ($126 million) *2 FWA-4A: ($360 million) 'Air defense squadron: ' Cost: $0.32 billion Made up of: *8 FWA-6A ($320 million) 'Attack squadron: ' Cost: $0.48 billion Made up of: *7 FWA-7A ($420 million) *1 FWA-7C ($60 million) 'Strike squadron: ' Cost: $1.04 billion Made up of: *8 FWA-8A ($130 million) 'Heavy bomber squadron: ' Cost: $0.432 billion Made up of: *4 FWA-9A ($432 million) 'Command squadron: ' Cost: $3.132 billion Made up of: *3 FWA-10A ($750 million) *2 FWA-3D ($480 million) *3 FWA-3F ($570 million) *21 AD-2A ($1260 million) *4 TR-2G ($72 million) 'SEAD squadron:' Cost: $0.84 billion Made up of: *6 FWA-7C ($360 million) *2 FWA-3F ($480 million) 'Fast recon squadron:' Cost: $0.56 billion Made up of: *4 FWA-5A ($560 million) 'Fast bomber squadron:' Cost: $1.2 billion Made up of: *3 FWA-12A ($900 Billion) *1 FWA-12B ($300 million) 'Anti-orbit squadron:' Cost: $0.72 billion Made up of: *8 FWA-7D ($720 billion) Corporation Navy 'Overview' The Corporation Navy is made up of a number of fleets. One naval fleet costs $102.26-104.46 billion It is made up of *1 naval battle group $55.26 -$57.46 billion *4 naval patrol group ($40 billion) *5 UV-2A ($7 billion) In total it consists of: *2 UV-1A *5 UV-2A *12 UV-3A *80 UV-4A *1NV-1A *80 NV-2A *1 NV-3A *1 NV-3B *1 NV-3C *1 NV-4A *1 NV-4B *26 NV-5A *14 NV-5B *12 NV-5C *20 NV-5D *180 NV-6A *48 NV-7A *7 NV-8A *3 NV-8B *18 NV-9A *3 oceanic marine expeditionary units *1 NV-12A Supercarrier with 1 naval aviation wing 'Naval aviation wing:' Cost:$6.76 billion or $8.96 billion made up of *8 TR-2C ($96 million) *8 TR-2F ($96 million) *32 FWA-1B ($800 million) *32 FWA-7B or FWA-8B ($1920 million or $4160 million) *8 FWA-7C ($480 million) *8 FWA-11A ($1600 million) *8 FWA-11B ($1600 million) *2 AD-1C ($160 million) Oceanic Marine Expeditionary Unit: 'Naval Patrol Group:' Cost:$10 billion Made up of: *3 UV-3A $1.62 billion *20 UV-4A $0.1 billion *20 NV-2A $0.805 billion *6 NV-5A $1.2 billion *2 NV-5B $0.4 billion *2 NV-5C $0.4 billion *3 NV-5D $0.6 billion *30 NV-6A $0.024 billion *12 NV-7A $2.43 Billion *1 NV-8A ($1.2 billion) *3 NV-9A ($1.2 billion) 'Naval Battle Group: ' Cost: $55.26 billion-$57.46 billion Made up of: *Two UV-1A nuclear attack subs ($3.2 billion) *One NV-1A missile cruiser ($1.7 billion) *One NV-3A strike cruiser ($5 billion) *One NV-3B battleship ($5 billion) *One NV-3C command vessel ($5 billion) *One NV-4A fast supply vessel ($0.6 billion) *One NV-4B repair ($0.6 billion) *Two NV-5A Corvette ($0.5 billion) *Two NV-5B Mineship ($0.4 billion) *Two NV-5D Sub hunter ($0.4 billion) *Three NV-8A destroyer ($3.6 billon) *Three NV-8B escort ($3.6 billon) * Six NV-9A frigate ($2.4 billon) *3 oceanic marine expeditionary units ($7.95 billion) *One NV-12A Supercarrier with naval aviation wing ($8.1 billion+ $6.76 billion or $8.96 billion) RMGSOC 'Overview' All Corporation Special forces are composed of a number of Special forces battalions. Cost: $3.53 billion And is made up of *3 Special forces airmobile infantry: ($1.2171 billion) *1 SF support flight ($0.978 billion) *1 SF fast paratrooper section ($0.605 billion) *1 SF paratrooper section ($0.6322 billion) *3 SF motorized infantry ($0.02 billion) *3 SF amphibious unit ($0.075 billion) In total this consists of *11 Special forces rifle company *4 Special forces weapon platoon *2 FWA-3C *8 FWA-3E *2 FWA-12C *12 TR-1B *18 TR-2B *2 TR-4A *540 GV-7F *24 GV-20A *3 GV-14A *30 NV-6B 'Special forces airmobile infantry' Cost: $202.85 million Made up of: *4 TR-1B ($80 million) *6 TR-2B ($108 million) *Special forces rifle company ($3.1688 million) *Special forces weapon platoon ($2.085 million) *8 GV-20A ($9.6 million) 'SF support flight ' Cost:$978 million Made up of: *4 FWA-3E ($620 million) *2 FWA-3C ($310 million) *2 TR-4A ($48 million) 'SF fast paratrooper section ' Cost:$605 million Made up of: *2 FWA-12C ($600 million) *Special forces rifle company ($3.1688 million) *Special forces weapon platoon ($2.085 million) 'SF paratrooper section ' Cost:$632.2 million Made up of: *4 FWA-3E ($620 million) *Special forces rifle company ($3.1688 million) *3 GV-14A, 9 personnel ($9 million) 'SF motorized infantry ' Cost:$6.7688 million Made up of: *One special forces rifle company ($3.1688 million) *60 GV-7F ($3.6 million) 'SF amphibious unit ' Cost:$23.1688 million Made up of: *One special forces rifle company ($3.1688 million) *10 NV-6B ($20 million) RMGOC 'Overview:' The Corporation's orbital forces are composed of either Light Orbital Battle Groups or full Orbital Battle Groups. Both of these include SV-1A squadrons and Orbital Expeditionary Corps (OEC) in their structure. 'Light Orbital Battle Group' Cost: $165.86 billion made up of... *1 SV-6A destroyer ($12 billion) *4 SV-5A frigate ($16 billion) *8 SV-4A corvette ($20 billion) *8 SV-4B escort ($20 billion) *16 SV-3A ($32.8 billion) *16 SV-3B ($32.8 billion) *29 OEC ($19.46 billion) *8 SV-1A squadrons ($12.8 billion) 'SV-1A squadron' Cost: $1.6 billion Made up of.... *8 SV-1A ($1600 million) 'Orbital battlegroup' Cost: $4.25 trillion Made up of *1 dreadnought ($100 billion) *2 carrier ($200 billion) *1 assault carrier ($100 billion) *4 battlecruiser ($180 billion) *4 orbital assault ships ($180 billion) *4 missile cruiser ($68 billion) *4 cruisers ($68 billion) *16 destroyer ($192 billion) *8 escorts ($96 billion) *64 frigate ($256 billion) *32 gunship ($128 billion) *128 corvettes ($320 billion) *64 escorts ($160 billion) *256 missile boats ($524.8 billion) *836 orbital expeditionary corps ($561 billion) *408 SV-1A squadrons. ($652.8 billion) *2 orbital combat wing ($264 billion) 'Orbital Expeditionary Corps ' Cost: $0.671 billion It is composed of: *5 SV-10A ($500 million) *1 mechanized rifle company ($78.9 million) *9 GV-6A ($54 million) *3 GV-6B ($18 million) *2 GV-1A ($4.6 million) *1 GV-10A ($2 million) *2 GV-5A ($6.3 million) *1 GV-8B ($2.4 million) * 1 GV-13A ($2.5 million) *1 GV-2A ($2.4 million) Category:Military Category:Nation Creation Category:RMG Category:Current Nation Creation Military